Silver Sable
|home = Symkaria |membership = Sable International |occupation = Monarch of Symkaria Mercenary Owner of Sable International |height = 5'5" |weight = 125 lbs |gender = Female |abilities = * Extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist * Expert marksman * Accomplished gymnast * Fluent in multiple languages |voice actor = Nichole Elise |original appearance = Silver Sablinova (Earth-616) }} Silver Sablinova, also known by her alias Silver Sable, is an antagonist in Marvel's Spider-Man. An international mercenary, she and her team Sable International are hired by Mayor Norman Osborn to bring order to the city. Silver Sable also appears in the downloadable content campaign, The City That Never Sleeps, as a supporting ally. She is portrayed by Nichole Elise. History Early history Silver Sable is the princess of the Eastern European nation of Symkaria. At some point during her early adulthood, her family's sovereignty over Symkaria was overtaken by a dictator, who established a totalitarian government in Symkaria. Due to this, the country fell into a bloody civil war, with Sable becoming one of the main helping hands of the rebel movement in the country, becoming the leader—and finest soldier—of Silver Sable International, an elite task force founded by her grandfather, offering her services to anyone who paid well and using the money she raised to create her own technology and weapons to help the rebels fight. Marvel's Spider-Man Due to threats against his life from the gang called the Inner Demons, Norman Osborn hires Silver Sable and her mercenaries to protect him. Her first encounter with Spider-Man is at a business operated by the Inner Demons, in which she and her team are successful in capturing him. It is only through the intervention of Yuri Watanabe that she permits him to walk away. When Dr. Morgan Michaels is attacked by the Demons, she and her team take him to safety. Mary Jane Watson learns first-hand how dangerous Sable is for herself when she sneaks into Osborn's penthouse in order to uncover information from his secret lab. Despite being unarmed and trapped on the balcony, Sable fires on her, forcing her to leap off the edge. After the prisoners escape from Ryker's Island and The Raft, Spider-Man is placed on her target list. Her men continue to attempt apprehension of him, and she manages to get the drop on him when he follows Mister Negative after he kidnaps Dr. Michaels. The two strike a truce, as she can see that they are working toward a common goal, and she covers his back while he enters the lab. Sable later calls Spider-Man to let him know she is leaving the country. Seeing him in action and helping those who hate him has caused her to reflect on her own purpose, although her agents will stay in New York due to being paid by Mayor Osborn. The City That Never Sleeps Months later, Hammerhead has discovered and managed to acquire Sable tech left behind in New York after the Devil's Breath crisis, using it to arm his mafia and make himself virtually indestructible. This leads to Silver Sable's return to New York, who teams up with Spider-Man to reclaim her stolen tech from Hammerhead. She and Spider-Man face off against him at the Colexco building but the two are outmatched as Hammerhead nearly kills Spider-Man and makes off with Silver Sable. Sable later awakens in Hammerhead's underground hideout, where she is tortured by his men with the goal of extracting information about more of her technology and weapons. She is eventually found and saved by Spider-Man, who manages to track her down. Once more, they agree to help each other against Hammerhead. She and Spider-Man lure Hammerhead to a Sable International boat on the Hudson River. Spider-Man fights him on the ground while Silver Sable engages him on her jet. After a long fight, Sable manages to defeat Hammerhead by crashing her jet into him. Afterwards, she returns to Symkaria to help her people. Characteristics Appearance Silver Sable has short, grayish-white hair, with the right side partly covering her eyes. She dons a white coat with a light and dark gray uniform underneath. She has piercing blue eyes, and eyebrows that possess a similar color to her hair. She carries two gray pistols, which are stored on the left and right side of her waist when she is not in battle. Personality Silver Sable is a determined person. She abides by a strict code, and will stop at nothing to complete a contract, even if that means violating laws or constitutional rights in the process, if she deems it necessary. However, she appears to derive no pleasure from it, and will never violate a law without a reason. She is passionate, and does not take well to setbacks, failures, or being opposed. When the Inner Demons manage to steal the Devil's Breath serum, she snaps at Spider-Man for intervening, accusing him of making things worse. When her client, Mayor Osborn, opposes her suggestion of being escorted to the site where the Devil's Breath antiserum is being produced, and berates her for the setbacks she has endured, she shows signs of distress, and later steps on a balcony to calm down. She does remain composed, even when angered, as she ends up forming a truce with Spider-Man in order to save Osborn from Mister Negative, in spite of her less-than-amicable feelings towards the web-slinger for interfering with her operations. For all her tough exterior and personality, she does show an ability for compassion and empathy, and a sense of honor. After Spider-Man is injured by Doctor Octopus, she takes him to F.E.A.S.T. and helps him get healed up before returning to Symkaria to rethink her actions. Silver Sable is incredibly devoted to her homeland of Symkaria, doing everything in her power to end the bloody civil war plaguing it and bring down the dictator ruling her home. Abilities and equipment Trained from early childhood by the most accomplished warriors in the world, Silver Sable is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant, and skilled in various martial arts. Spider-Man describes her as possibly the "best pure fighter he's ever seen." She is also a formidable and lethal marksman, having immense skill with numerous ranged weapons. Sable, through rigorous training and her mercenary escapades, is the epitome of physical prowess, with her agility, speed, and reflexes (complementing her spectacular combative skills) capable of rivaling even the superhumanly nimble and athletic Spider-Man, allowing her to stalemate him during their fight. Additionally, she is fluent in multiple languages, including Symkarian and English. Silver Sable generally has the latest technology and equipment at her disposal, provided by Sable International. In combat, she usually dual-wields her signature twin handguns, and uses a red, electric bolas to capture her enemies. As depicted in the "Silver Lining" expansion, Silver Sable uses a high-tech jet for transportation that is also fitted with energy-powered guns, and has access to stealth technology that effectively renders her invisible to the naked eye. Relationships Spider-Man Originally antagonistic towards Spider-Man, Silver Sable soon helps him rescue her client Mayor Osborn when the latter is kidnapped by Mister Negative and Doctor Octopus. When Doctor Octopus beats Spider-Man soundly and leaves him gravely wounded, she prioritizes saving him above pursuing the vengeful scientist, and abides by Spider-Man's wishes to be taken care of at the F.E.A.S.T. shelter. After he is healed up, Sable leaves for Symkaria and states that she will miss him and his bizarre witticisms, indication that she has developed considerable respect for him. After returning to New York, Sable agrees to work with Spider-Man to bring down the physically-enhanced mob boss, Hammerhead. As the story progresses, she becomes more trusting of the superhero, with Spider-Man rescuing her after she is abducted and tortured by Hammerhead. The two ultimately succeed as a team and defeat him. Before Sable departs again, she says farewell to Spider-Man. Original appearance Silver Sable's first appearance was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #265 (June 1985). References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Bosses